Front Page People
by Morbid DramaQueen10
Summary: And Idea I got off of E!. GSR, only 3 chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Front Page People**

Morbid Drama Queen 10

**This is my 3****rd**** CSI. Again, if features mainly Sarah Sidle. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI, any of its characters, etc. I wish I did, but it's solely the property of that one guy and his company. All I can say is that I love Jerry for producing this and POTC.**

**CLAIMER: I do, however own Dania Airlines, my own little company you might see throughout my future fan fictions, the story idea, the story its self, minus the characters. **

**Enjoy and review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah peered out the tiny square window. It was sunny out and she could just barely make out the cotton clouds from the angle of the plane. Somehow, the fluffy white blurs made her mood rise and she felt a bit better.

While two weeks in a spa in Monterey Bay did relax the intense CSI a bit, her feelings on the subject of why she left hadn't swayed in the least. No amount of mud baths and exfoliating masks could do that. She did, however, feel a little guilty for leaving in such a mess of drama. _Not that he hasn't done the same to me before with just as much theatrics. _

Leaving did make the situation seem easier to handle. Sarah just needed to get her priorities straightened. They had always been Work, Victims, Social life, in that order. She argued with her therapist the "Social Life" was something for her, as "work" and "victims" were virtually under the same category. Martha, the PhD, had explained that Sarah herself had told Martha that she was "only attempting "Social Life" at someone else's urging, not for her self", at a previous session. Well, now she had them straighter.

The fat woman beside her slurped her Coke. This ride was the earliest she could book. 6:12 am, 2 hour flight from San Francisco to Vegas. She wanted to get home after shift had ended so she could have one more day of avoiding him, also to unpack and nab a few hours of sleep before starting life back up again.

The flight attendant's professional voice woke her up from the daydream of Greg receiving the souvenir she had bought him in Monterey.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears that we are losing cabin pressure. Please, do not panic. In another few moments the masks will come down. Place them tightly around your mouth and nose, and then help and children near you attach theirs on also. Breath deep breathes. This is not a drill. Any lack of cooperation from passengers may result in there death. Flight Attendants, please begin making rounds to ensure passengers are wearing masks correctly."

Sarah waited a few moments for her mask to pop down. The fat woman beside her was freaking out, and her husband across the aisle was doing his best to calm her, with little affect. The cabin was quickly losing pressure; she could feel the air thinning with her lungs and heart protesting. When the yellow mask finally did Sarah reached for it, started to place the elastic band around her face, and then saw the woman beside her wasn't putting in on right. She reached over and tapped the woman and proceeded to help her tighten the elastic around her head.

She returned to her own mask but before she could place the yellow plastic on her face she began to get sleepy. Her eyelids drooped, and her breathing slowed. Try as the CSI might, she was going under. She fought, but with the lack of air and energy there was no way she could put that mask on. She slipped under.

Sarah Sidle was unconscious over 1000 feet up, in an unpressurized airplane cabin, loosing

oxygen quickly and no one noticed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is of extreme suckage. **

**But if you like it, let me know. Review! **

**Please. **

**Chapter 2 will be better I promise. This is chapter 1, and chapter ones by me are known for their horribleness.**

**MDQ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Front Page People**

Morbid DramaQueen 10

**This is my 3****rd**** CSI. Again, if features mainly Sarah Sidle. I got this idea from E! Celebrity Near Death Experiences. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI, any of its characters, etc. I wish I did, but it's solely the property of that one guy and his company. All I can say is that I love Jerry for producing this and POTC.**

**CLAIMER: I do, however own Dania Airlines, my own little company you might see throughout my future fan fictions, the story idea, the story its self, minus the characters. **

**Enjoy and review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In all likelihood, the thing that woke her was the beeping. Or perhaps the thin shift she was wearing that was making her cold.

She knew for sure the thing that made her smile was the warm, dry, firm hand in her's. She would know that hand anywhere. It was familiar. The hand she often saw scribbling down notes on evidence in a neat clear handwriting.

Sarah had no clue why exactly the hand was holding her hand. It was just there and she was glad of it. This was the one and she really wouldn't mind holding for long periods of time.

When she did wake up with that hand on her own, Sarah kept her eyes closed. Savoring the moment. Griss rarely touched her anymore, and she was going to make his firm grip last a while this time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gil could not tell if she was awake. She was smiling. But that could simple be a good dream.

He had been there for about an hour. It was his fifth visit. He really wanted to be to he one there when she woke up. He wanted to tell her that he had changed, that her absence hurt him, he really wanted her to be happy and he wanted to be happy. The five-day coma was giving he courage, because he knew she would point out that time was short etc. and that would help his cause.

There was just one minor set back. Two, really. One, She wasn't awake yet, although doctors said she would be stirring soon. Two, the little issue with the press. And a certain movie star's comment.

X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room was bright. Very bright. Florescent bright, the kind of light that makes your skin sallow looking. Unhealthy, pale, sick. The way people look in a hospital. Sarah hated hospitals. They were scary to her as a child, and now they made her depressed. Unfortunately she had chosen a career in which she often had to go to hospitals. But this time she was the patient.

Since she couldn't recall why exactly she was in a hospital she decided asked Grissom. And she would, if he ever woke up.

Apparently he had fallen asleep after an hour of watching her sleep. When the nurse came in to check Sarah's vitals she commented on his constant visiting and praised Sarah for her wonderful choice in husband. Sarah didn't correct her in her assumptions, merely grinned, wondering if he had told the staff that little lie. She doubted it. It wasn't his style. But not correcting people about their relationship, she might believe.

He was still clasped hands with her. Sarah could help squeezing his hand a bit. He looked so cute sleeping. Dark curly slightly graying hair rumpled, his shirt wrinkled, bottom lip protruding a bit, simply adorable.

But no matter how many times he'd attended her, she couldn't allow herself to believe it was more than an employer- employee thing. Griss was just here to be polite. But staying for over an hour watching her sleep? Coming five times?

Her curiosity got the best of her. She had to ask him. Time for Gil to wake up.

X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a sharp pain in his side. Like sharp jab.

Who was poking their elbow into his ribs?

Sleepily Grissom lifted an eye. Sarah was sitting up, awake, peering at him from the bed propped up by a vertical pillow.

"Sarah? How long have you been awake?"

"A while." She said. "How long have I been out?"

"A while." Gil teased.

"Honestly, Gris, how long?"

"Nearly six days."

She whistled. "Wow."

They were silent for a few moments. She finally could not contain her question any longer.

"Uh…why, exactly-"

She broke off, blushing. Grissom peered at her behind his frames, his lips twitching, forcing back a smile. " Yes, Sarah?"

"Why am I in here? I just remember blacking out on that plane, a-"

The horror in his expression stopped her this time.

"You mean you don't remember why you're in here? Had no one told you after getting off the plane?"

"No." She said meekly. _Does he expect me to?_

"I've been out cold all six days, you said so your self."

Realization crossed his face. "Then how was that quo-"

"Gil?"

Catherine's strawberry-blonde head appeared in the doorway.

"Sarah! You're awake! Gil why didn't you call?"

"She just came to minute ago, I was asleep." He gave a sheepish grin. "Long shift."

She crossed the room, swatting him playfully as she settled down on the bed, grabbing Sarah's free hand, her other one still in Gil's grasp.

"How you doing?"

"Great." Sarah replied with a big smile.

"Anything hurt?"

"No."

"Hey, party start without me?"

Brass now entered the room. "How you doing, doll, got a headache?"

"No, I'm good."

"Great."

"Maybe a bit confused, but great. The guys okay?"

He turned to Catherine. "Should we call the boys, or surprise them?"

This annoyed Sara a bit, she was awake, she could make decisions for herself now.

"Um, I'm still a bit tired, could we have a rain check? Their enthusiasm might be enough to but me back into a coma."

They all chuckled in agreement and said they'd let her rest. "Greg will be so excited. He was upset, thinking you were going to die or loose ten years off your life."

Sarah gave a weak smile then hugged Cath and Jim good-bye. Grissom stayed when he was. As Catherine was leaving she raised an eyebrow and he simply gestured to Sarah.

When they had finally left Grissom pulled his chair up even closer to her bedside.

"You really do not remember why you are here."

"No. I only remember being wake, reading or something, then blacking out."

"The airplane cabin lost pressure. You must have sleeping or something, but you couldn't get your mask on. You were suffocation. Some other passenger noticed and gave you CPR. It's in all the papers. There's a quote from you in some articles, but you've been out cold for the last five days…"

"Who was the passenger? The one who saved me?"

Grissom shrugged. "I don't know. He's left you a message on your home phone, and sent you a card."

"You were in my apartment?" She was turning red; she could feel the rush of blood and heat rising to her face.

"Yes. Catherine was out of town, and I don't know any of your friends…"

"How did you get in?"

"The manager lent me a key."

"Oh."

They were uncommunicative for the next 3 minutes, until Sarah noticed the big bouquet of red roses on the bedside table.

"Who brought these?" She asked. "My knight in shining armor?"

Grissom cleared his throat. "Ah, no, that would be me."

He grinned when he saw her turn an interesting shade of red. _I though she couldn't blush any harder._

"Th-thank you." She choked out. He could tell if she was embarrassed or pleased.

"'God gave us our memories so that we might have roses in December.'" Grissom quoted.

"You quote Shakespeare way too much to be sane."

"Actually it was J.M. Barrie. He wrote Peter Pan."

"Have you ever read Peter Pan?"

"Yes, it was one of my favorite books. You?"

"I loved the lost boys. I always thought Wendy was stupid to go home. I would have stayed."

"I don't think I would have. I hated pirates. They scared me."

"Really?"

He nodded. "When the film came out my mother took me to see it. We had to leave the theater after 15 minutes when Hook made his first appearance."

Grissom glanced at the clock. "You need rest. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Please stay. I've been asleep for 6 day, I need someone it talk to."

_She wants me to stay with her?_

"For a while." He agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Front Page People**

Morbid DramaQueen 10

**This is my 3****rd**** CSI. Again, if features mainly Sarah Sidle. I got this idea from E! Celebrity Near Death Experiences. Pretend Brad at this time has no wife/girlfriend**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI, any of its characters, etc. I wish I did, but it's solely the property of that one guy and his company. All I can say is that I love Jerry for producing this and POTC.**

**CLAIMER: I do, however own Dania Airlines, my own little company you might see throughout my future fan fictions, the story idea, the story its self, minus the characters. **

**Enjoy and review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Sarah was asleep Grissom crept up from the bed. She had let him sit next to her on it and he had nearly taken a nap too, but knew she would be very pissed to wake up to his arm around her waist and hand in her hair. Not because he'd done it but because he'd quickly leave soon after embarrassed himself.

As he walk the hallways a he remember the magazine. He had left it on the desk! That was one thing he didn't want her to see.

One _People _article could possible ruin all of his plans. For months Gil had been gathering the courage to ask Sarah out. He had been planning to surprise her by picking her up from the airport. It was he who was surprised to see a stretcher with his CSI on it making it's way through the terminal.

The ride to the hospital had been long and frightening. Loss of oxygen to the brain for so long could cause permanent brain damage, and no one could recall just how long Sarah Sidle had been without a mask.

Grissom turned , practically running to Sarah's ward. Finally he got to the 7th floor and to her door way when he froze.

She was once again awake and propped up by a pillow. Now she was flipping through the _People_ magazine Grissom had left on the desk, eyes narrowed, scanning an article. Gil would bet money it was the article concerning her.

She glance up saw him in the door and shook her head, eyes shut. Then she began to read aloud.

"_Recently movie star Brad Pitt did a heroic deed that will surely win him into those pearly gates. Pitt was riding Dania Airlines to Las Vegas, Nevada, 'Sin City' of the US, to begin filming 'ocean's thirteen', when the plane cabin loss pressure. __Pitt was one of a few who remember safety procedure for such an event. One passenger, a Sarah Sidle, who works in the city's crime lab, was unconscious and suffocating due to lack of oxygen. Pitt quickly preformed CPR, saving Miss. Sidle's life. Pitt is quoted to have said ' she's incredibly hot and I hoped make a date with her when she regains consciousness.' Miss. Sidle it currently in one of Vegas's hospitals in a comatic state, though doctors say she is fine and will be talking to the press anytime soon."_

Sarah was fuming.

"You left this here."

She held up the cover. It showed a picture of the movie star one of Sarah still in her coma, on the hospital bed.

"How could you not tell me? Brad _Pitt?_ "

"I didn't want you to get excited. You need relaxation."

"_BRAD PITT?!"_

Grissom was avoiding eye contact. " You didn't need to know right now. We were going to wait until you could come home to tell you."

She was calming down a bit now.

"So there is no other reason why you kept this from me? None at all?"

"Uh-no. No other reasons."

"Grissom." She was back to glaring now.

"No other reasons, Sarah."

Still glaring.

"Alright, maybe I was a bit… concerned about you're meeting him. He's celebrity. He would have romanced just for the publicity, and I didn't want you to be hurt."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, thanks. You couldn't have kept thus from me forever."

"I know I couldn't have done that but I was trying as hard as I could to keep him from you. None of the newspapers have the hospital's location or name, and he doesn't know where you are either."

"Has" She asked. "It ever occurred to you he's just a nice guy wanting to see if I'm okay?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't believe it for a second."

"Well, that's the difference between us isn't it?"

"I suppose. Sarah."

They stared at each other, the silence growing. Unsaid words were passed. Feelings attempted to be hidden.

"You were in the ambulance."

That threw him. "What?"

"You rode with me to the hospital. This says you found me on a stretcher while the EMTs where taking me out of the terminal. Why were you there?"

Now it was his turn to flush. "I-I was meeting you. I was going to take you out to dinner, then home, if you'd let me."

Her face was shocked. "What?"

"I've wanted to for months, and this was the only way I could."

"Griss…"

"Would you have said yes?"

"Probably. Would you still ask?"

"Sarah Sidle will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked solemnly.

Grinning, Sarah nodded. "But on one conditions; I can go on one date with Brad. Just to say thank you. He deserves that, at least."

"Fine. If I get a condition in return. Two, actually."

"Okay."

"One, that you call me Gil. Two... Can I take you home?"

"Sure…Gil."


End file.
